Ben 10 : A love that shouldn t be
by Verrick
Summary: A Story I just made... It takes place 3,5 Years after the original Ben 10... a different time line... and Yes Ben and Gwen are still cousinsns ... Ben misses Gwen much after 3,5 Years.... read the description in ch. 1 to understand... Enjoy... BenXGwen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Ben 10 nor the characters ( rights for the characters go to "Man of Action")

Information that you need :

It has been 3 and a half Years since the Tennyson trio has been on their last adventure ... Vilgax is dead ( why will be explained later on ) Ben and Grandpa Max are now both living in New York why that ? Well Ben is sick of going to school and has also lost the Omnitrix ( why ? ... you gonna find out soon...) so he decided to go with Max and work at his Café ( which has the fitting name "Heroes Hideout"... he opened it as his "final retirement from plumbering") Gwen meanwhile decided to stay with her parents in their new House in Colorado, she and Ben kept in touch ... but still they got their secrets...

Chapter 1 : A love created ...

"sigh ... I tell you ... I can´t stand that ... every night the same dream... and every day I think of her ... ALL the time... I just can´t stand that anymore ..." Ben Tennyson a 13 ( and a half) Years old Boy and his Grandpa Max who runs the Café "Heroes Hideout" are at the moment having a conversation about Gwen Tennyson, Cousin of Ben and Max's Granddaughter... "what the hell what´s wrong with me ? I mean ... all the days we´ve been traveling though the whole country... and I just couldn´t stand having her around me ... and now ...? I can´t stand DONT having her around ... " Ben was confused and couldn´t sort his feelings "hmmm... maybe ... uhh... I don´t know... maybe you just miss her..." Max replied "It seems to be a good explanation if you ask me..." Max said thinking " ... sure... like dreaming about someone EVERY DAY is a sign that you miss him or her ... you know how we were grandpa ... what changed ? ..." Ben was pretty confident that something must have changed " ... hmmm... maybe you just realized what really is important ... I mean you´ve sacrificed the Omnitrix to safe the world from Vilgax..." " Yeah ... but making the whole null void zone collapse wasn´t needed if you ask me ..." Ben said ... he remembered what he had to do ... he activated the self destruction protocol of the Omnitrix and set the timer to 3 minutes then he gave the Omnitrix to Vilgax ... and then he took the null void Projector ... and shot at Vilgax making him and the Omnitrix vanish into the null void ... which collapsed ... how did they knew ? Well the Projector wasn´t working after this little escapade... and Max broke it for good... to make sure that it wouldn´t get into hands of evil... " ... maybe it´s the strange thing you found... I mean that tranformator or what ever it is " a Guy with a strange red and Yellow suit said ( note : Max´s Café is in fact a meeting point for several heroes ... ) " you mean this thing ? " Ben asked showing something like a blue and black watch on his arm ... it showed U constantly ... " I don´t even know how I got this thing ... I just know that can transform into something like super hero with it ...but seriously I don´t think it has something to do with it... maybe... no ... that´s silly ..." he said " what ? " Max asked " Well...maybe I´m having a crush on her..." Max was a bit surprised about this this idea" well... it sounds odd... but it´s not impossible... I mean we even had an alien-human marriage a few months ago...besides that you´ve been arguing the whole time... shows that you care about each other ... " Max started " odd ?... I rather call it nuts!! Hello ? she´s my cousin not my girlfriend..." Ben said " Have you ever talked with her about your feelings Ben ? " "duh! No of course not I mean... what would she do ? Laugh about it most likely..." " well...you sound pretty confident about that Ben " the suit Guy said " Yea your right Vis... but ... I don´t know... maybe I´m just afraid of being hurt... I just don´t got a clue what I should do ..." Ben said " hmm... Jump..." the Guy with the suit said " heh ? " Ben was puzzled " Well if you don´t tell her you never gonna know how she feels about this right ? So why not give it a try... and Ben it´s normal that your afraid ... it´s just natural... and besides that... telling someone about how you feel and what you think is always a risk... no one can change that ..." Ben was kinda puzzled "... I will need to think about this... I just need more time..." "you have time... but not to much ... she said that she would come here over the weekend remember ?" Max said " You right... but I´ll have made up my mind by that time..." Ben said, he went outside and transformed, he looked kinda like his imaginary self which he had called "ultra ben " with the difference that his Powers were a lot different from the ones Ultra had, he can´t fly just jump damn high, well he jumped on top of a building and transformed back 'what should I do...? ...' two voices in his head were arguing ' she´s my cousin ... but I like her to much for that alone... I got to tell her ... no ... if I do that ... ARRRGH I don´t know what to do ...' suddenly a BANG came from the Streets something REALLY big landed in the middle of the crossing it looked like an reptile or something ... but it was made of metal... "woah ... ! where did that thing come from ? ...huh ? " he saw someone who wasn´t running away in fact the person was fighting that ... thing ... " hmmm... " he transformed and jumped down, then he could identify a girl who was wearing something like a cat mask..'what ? ... no ... GWEN ?! what´s she doing here? Wasn´t she supossed to come here in like 4 days? ' he saw that she had problems with that Beast ... and then it snatched her with it´s mouth "AAAAAAYYYYYHHHHHHHHH" she screamed " HEY !! REPTILE !! HEADS UP " BLAM Ben hit the thing at the throat making it break apart and fall over, letting go of Gwen, Ben caught her before she hit the ground " woah... ... ähh... thanks ? " she said as Ben caught her ".. ... do I know you ? " she asked " ...hmmm...when your name´s Lucky girl than ya do ..." Ben laughed "EHH? How do you... ? ... .Ben... " Gwen said confident " ... yeah ...? " he said with a sly smile " why are you wearing that custom ? I thought "Ultra ben " was just inside your imagination ..." " he still is ... call it my little secret... since you seem to have had one yourself ... " Ben said " ähh... what do you mean ? " " Don´t play dumb with me okay ? I remember the Charms pretty well.." he said pointing at her chest were she wore all of the charms including the creation stone "... ähh... You would like to know why I´m here already right ? " she asked kinda blushing pretty disturbing since she never really blushed before ..." Well?... " Ben asked "I´m here because... because of... .. " 'spit it out already ' he thought to exited to wait " Because of .. of you Ben ... " now he was shocked... and pretty strangely surprised '...ok...ok.ok.ok...I would have thought of ANYTHING but that ...' he had a obviously surprised face "I know... this... doesn´t sound like me at all ... but... ever since you were gone... I fell so... lonely... " before she continued he concluded what he thought she wanted to say "... you just couldn´t get me out of you mind right ? ..." he asked , " Ähh... how do you ...? ..." she wanted to ask " I felt the same way the last half Year..." he said, he took her up ( not without her protesting a bit ) and they jumped up onto an undamaged building "... so you ... dreamed of me all the time ? " she asked " uh-huh..." he said " ... Well seems that we have the same thing... I thought and dreamed of you ALL the time..." she said "...but I don´t know ...what´s gonna happen now ? I mean we can´t be doing this the whole time... I mean travel around..." she said " ... maybe we don´t have to... maybe this all means something else ..."he said transforming back " like what ? ..." she asked " like that .." he said and before Gwen could react he kissed her "!!" in the first second she thought 'do ...DO SOMETHIN DAMMIT !!' but ... she just couldn´t ... she just couldn´t do something ... because she was thinking about doing the same thing all the time ... before she could do ANYTHING he let go,and turned away "... I´m sorry..." he marbled "because of what ? " she asked " ... I mean... I just stole you first time right ? ... your first kiss..." he said " Yeah you did ... and... I´m damn happy that you did, you doofus.." she laughed hugging him from the side "wha..? " he didn´t understand... why didn´t she hated him for that ? He always thought that she would either say that she wouldn´t want to see him ever again or would punch him for it... "what´s with the surprised face Ben ?... Did you really thought I wouldn´t want you to do that ? I mean ... sure ... you are my cousin... and I have... some problems with this to...we are already related... means that no one would accept a relationship like that ..." she said turning away from Ben, "but..." Ben said "... we just can´t live without each other... we both see that Gwen...I couldn´t stand to lose you ... but ... our love is doomed in all cases ... we just can´t ..." she turned to him " how can you say that ? We... we will find a way ..." she said hugging him " ... we just have to" she said with a sad tone in her voice...

end chapter 1 ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

timeskip: 1 month after Gwen came to New York...

"huh"? Gwen was a bit confused ... she was standing on a dark street which seemed to be near to one of the central park of New York ... but she couldn´t remember that she ever was there... nor did she know how she actually got there ... everything was glowing in a dark red light... it was a scary place... the whole street looked like an earthquake had broken it ... "where am I ?...Ben ? Huh ? " Ben wasn´t around... suddenly he heard his voice " yeah...?" she turned around a bit shocked from his sudden answer ... just to be shocked again... Ben didn´t look like Ben ... or at least not as much as he should... a strange, dark red scar was running over his whole face and body ... and his Eyes were red " Gasp wh...what happened to you ...?" "hehe...hehahaha... like you wouldn´t know... "he laughed maniacally and suddenly everything faded...

She woke up all sweaty and scared "..." for a moment she thought that that all was just a dream but she was hit by reality ... that all happened ... 2 Weeks ago... she looked at Ben who was lying next

to her ... the red scar was there... so would be the blood red Eyes...(side note : what you saw wasn´t some dream... it was her memory of the night AFTER... something...terrible...) Ben had changed a lot since that day... she remembered what happened with him after he saw... it happen...

Flashback : 2 weeks ago... 29th June...near midnight...

Gwen patrolled the Streets like she always did ... Ben had the Daytime as his patrolling time ... hers was the night... they kept the afternoon for their private sphere... but this night was different than all the others... she was jumping over the Roof tops of the 13th street when she suddenly noticed something glowing in the dark "huh ?" she went down on the street to take a closer look... the light went out "OK Whose There ? Stop hiding you Coward !" She yelled into the darkness " Who said that I would be hiding? Ehahah..." She turned around ... she expected everything but Kevin to stand in front of her "what are you doing here Kevin ? Didn´t Ben give you chance to live on IF you would leave New York ? " " hmpf... you didn´t really believe that he could do that did you ? He´s to weak to defeat me ... we both know that ..."

suddenly she was wakened from her thoughts as Ben seemed to have woken up "hmpf..." he didn´t look at her ... nor did he say anything... it was like everyday since it happened... she always wanted him to accept what happened ... but he just couldn´t ... that all was a bit TO much for him... "Why should I accept something like that ? DO you really think one day or one Week would make it forgiven ? Would make it Undone ? ... No it sure won´t " those were the last words he said to her, that was 2 Weeks ago...

Meanwhile Ben got a call ( on the watch which seems to have something like a cell phone installed Oo) "yeah?" his Voice was a lot deeper pitched than before " What´s it Vis?" Vis ( shortcut for Visio...)was on the line ''We got an alarm on the 13th street seems serious a bunch of aliens... the people who alarmed us said that one of them looks like a combination of different Creatures... at least that´s what the Person who called us said...'' "got it ..." without telling Gwen where he was going to Ben TELEPORTED ( an ability he also go tfrom his transformation...) out of the Room into the middle of the street ( he´s 6 feet over the ground by the way "") he hovered on the same place for a while then he dashed ( flew) into the direction Vis told him that the calll was from 'combination of different creatures ? ... You got away last time.. but this time ... nothings gonna hold me back' Ben thought enraged, after flying past the 12th Street he noticed that Smoke was coming from the next few Streets 'seems like their little campain of destruction is continuing' Ben thought and dashed on further until he noticed that the Street he just flew by (that the 26th by the way Oo) wasn´t (completely) destroyed. "hmpf... there you are .." Ben said landing near a pretty big group of different aliens, as he had to notice most of them were the same race as the Omnitrix aliens ... sadly he was right about the "combination alien" Kevin was standing in front of them all and luaghed as he saw Ben "ohhh... so the Demon has returned ? HAHA ... this is gonna be fun " " not for you ..." Ben said " HAH" suddenly a strange nearly invisible Wave like energy came from Ben´s hand and NEARLY everything surrounding him(expect for the Houses ...)started to float in mid-air "heh..." Ben laughed "Grah" suddenly he vanished and red shield like energy blasts started to hit Kevin and his "comrandes" in a VERY rapid way after 7 minutes he stopped and let go of the floatiness everything fell down onto the ground instantly and Kevin and his Friends were preety bad beat up ( kevin was the only one not unconscious) Ben rised his hand and a red energy sword appeared out of no where "hehe... you know that you can´t kill me Benjy... " Ben looked at him and then realized that Kevin was right, the word dissapeared " your right ... I can´t ...beacuse I´m not a monster like you are " strange red energy net´s appeared around the group "Vis ...send the guards... I got them..." ''roger boss'' " you know Kevin I got to thank you ... you made me even stronger than I was before ..." Gwen who had just landed as Ben let the Saber dissaper was stuned and surprised " What´s wrong Gwen ? " Ben asked without turning around " Did you think I would kill him ? No he willl pay in another way for what he did ... " he turned around ... it was the first time he looked at her for 2 Weeks ... well you could say that NEARLY everthing was back to normal since that ... with the exception that Ben still didn´t know what happened to him..."well I think we should go back home ..." Ben said " Yeah.. let´s go shall we ? .." she asked and kissed him...

end chapter 2 : a Demon ?


End file.
